A través del tiempo
by BlackAtena66
Summary: Enfrentarse a Voldemort provoca que Hermione Granger sea lanzada atrás en el tiempo sin imaginar lo que el destino le tiene deparado. Decidida a cambiar ciertos sucesos de la historia, Hermione se propone a cambiar el negro corazón de aquellos que de una forma u otra tuvieron que ver con la destrucción de su mundo lo que no espera es poner su corazón como ofrenda para uno de ellos.


**A través del tiempo.**

**Prologo.**

La luna brillaba siniestra mientras las olas de maldad golpeaban los terrenos de la familia Weasley, los gritos y los llantos eran el coro de aquella noche donde una bruja perdió su humanidad.

Donde Hermione Granger murió junto a su esposo, Ronald Weasley.

Las explosiones causadas por distintos hechizos hacían temblar el suelo, acabando con cualquier sonido animal proveniente de los alrededores, solo el llanto humano y los gritos de ira hacían eco por todo el lugar.

Y ahí estaba, una hermosa novia cuyo rostro estaba desencajado al ver el cuerpo sin vida del hombre al que había amado desde su época de Hogwarts, Ron con su rostro cubierto por su rojizo cabello impedía que ella viera sus azules ojos carentes de vida y brillo. Ningún sonido salió de la garganta de la bruja al ver a su pelirrojo marido morir, dio un paso al frente, luego dos pero se detuvo en el momento en que su cerebro se recuperó del shock, pudo escuchar que Harry Potter le llamaba en la lejanía, pero a ella no le pareció importante.

Su marido estaba muerto.

Podía sentir el pecho comprimido y la manera enloquecida en la que latía su corazón, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer lentamente, eran frías y dolían tan malditamente como si le estuvieran cortando con filosas navajas.

—Ron. — Le llamó mientras intentaba obligar a su cuerpo a responder sus órdenes, pero la carne se negó a obedecerla.

— ¡Sangre sucia, te encontré! — el chillido grito de Bellatrix Lestrange retumbó dentro de su cabeza, había sido una especie de interruptor que había encendido algo dentro de ella, Hermione respondió inmediatamente.

Las energías mágicas de cada bruja se estrelló una contra otra, Bella había enviado un Avada potente que amenazaba la vida de la castaña. Los ojos de Hermione vislumbraron el rayo verdoso que se dirigía directamente a ella pero el ataque había sido bloqueado por un potente _protego_, ambas energías chocaron, provocando un estremecimiento a su alrededor.

Hermione pudo sentir como el viento comenzaba a volverse más agresivo, igual que los latidos de su corazón, su mente estaba hecho un caos y le costaba enorme trabajo poder concentrarse en su defensa, en la lejanía pudo escuchar los llantos de Molly y su marido, los labios de la bruja temblaron al pensar en el pelirrojo que yacía en el suelo.

Harry por otro lado, sabía ella que su amigo se encontraba en una feroz batalla entre dos hechizos que intentaban sobresalir dominantes sobre el otro.

Quería verlo, ver como Harry Potter destruía de una vez por todas al que había estado tras de él desde la infancia.

Pero las cosas en ocasiones no resultan como uno lo tiene planeado, el destino es cruel y despiadado, pero también es sabio.

Uno a uno fueron cayendo cuerpos sin vida sobre el campo de la familia Weasley, muchos eran miembros de la orden, otros eran simples invitados, había incluso mortífagos sin vida, menos de lo que había deseado.

Tenía que matarla, tenía que hacerlo por Ron, por los seres queridos que habían perdido la vida a manos de Bellatrix Lestrange. Era en lo único en que podía concentrarse en ese momento.

El cambio de colores fue espontaneo, Hermione y Bella no solo tenían que tener cuidado con el ataque de su ahora adversario, sino que tenían que mantener un ojo en las batallas que las rodeaban.

— ¡Subtegiminis vapor! —

Hermione había aprovechado un segundo en que ambas varitas habían perdido contacto, para lanzar un sencillo encantamiento que provocó que desde la punta de su varita naciera un hilo de vapor que salió lanzado hacia la bruja de dudosa cordura.

Poco a poco el campo de batalla fue cubierto por una espesa cortina de neblina provocada por Hermione, aquella era una oportunidad que podía ser contraproducente si no tenía cuidado.

—¡Hermione, Hermione! ¡¿Hermione dónde estás?! — la castaña se giró para todos lados en busca de su mejor amigo, pudo escuchar a Tonks incluso llamando su nombre, había gritos de odio y de temor por todos lados.

El caos. Un irremediable estado en el que se sumerge el mundo, donde la naturaleza y las emociones se ven mezcladas junto con un sinfín de eventos desagradables.

Ella ya no podía más, el pecho estaba a punto de explotarle al igual que su roto corazón, y ahí está, una hermosa bruja cubierta por un hermoso vestido blanco en corte de sirena, arrastrándose por el suelo mientras sus ojos amuelados reflejaban la figura muerta del que debía ser su esposo, el padre de sus hijos. Hipó un sollozo mientras sus lágrimas caían una tras otra mientras los gritos de Potter parecían llamarla, pero ella no podía ir, su lugar era estar al lado de su marido.

Apoyó su cabeza sobre el pecho inamovible de Ron y cerró los ojos, esperando el momento en que su vida también fuera apagada.

—Espérame, Ron… — susurró mientras levantaba la varita. — solo me tomará un segundo. —

/**A través del tiempo, algunos siglos antes**. **Hogwarts** /

Todo el salón estaba en completo silencio mientras observaban lo que estaba pasando en la pared de en frente. Justo tras las mesas de la casa de Slytherin, nadie, incluso los profesores sabían lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Una de las profesoras se puso de pie y se acercó, habían hecho que las mesas desaparecieran y todo alumno se mantuvo alejado de aquella cortina que había aparecido de la nada.

— ¿Qué alguien me explique qué es lo que está sucediendo aquí? — quiso saber la mujer de espeso cabello negro, sus ojos azules brillaban con molestia y temor al mismo tiempo.

—No tenemos ni idea, profesora, solo apareció de la nada. — explicaba una de las alumnas de primer año.

—¡Yo escuche un horrible sonido! —

—¡Si, yo también, fue como una explosión! — decía otro.

Rowena, levantó la mirada en busca de sus contra partes académicas, más allá estaba Helga intentando averiguar entre sus alumnos que era lo que estaba sucediendo, si aquello era una broma, era una de muy mal gusto, ella misma se encargaría de castigar a los responsables.

—No hay absolutamente nada que indique que uno de los alumnos sea el responsable de esto. — la mujer rápidamente se giró sobre sus pies para encontrarse con una mirada estoica y verdosa.

—Alguien tiene que tener por lo menos una idea de lo que sucedió aquí, Salazar.

La mirada severa del profesor de defensa solo se posó sobre ella unos segundos, Salazar jamás veía a nadie por demasiado tiempo, nunca.

—Me temo que aquí mi compañero tiene toda la razón. — la ronca voz de Godric retumbó a su alrededor mientras él y Helga se acercaban.

—Me parece completamente extraño ¿Quiénes son esas personas? — preguntó Helga.

—Si no me equivoco están en medio de una batalla, ese encantamiento de neblina es muy efectiva pero ahora impide que podamos observar con total claridad lo que está pasando ahí. —

—Visten muy extraño… ¿crees que sean de algún lugar en ese nuevo continente al que llaman América?

—Me temo que no, querida… — los ojos oscuros de Godric Gryffindor se desviaron para encontrarse con la mirada verde.

—No estoy muy seguro pero me temo que estamos visualizando algo que no ha ocurrido en nuestros tiempos.

Las voces infantiles que les rodeaban causaron que las cuatro personas volvieran su mirada al frente.

—Merlín bendito… — susurró Helga mientras observaba a una joven bruja llorar sobre el pecho de un joven.

—_¡HERMIONE, TENEMOS QUE IRNOS!_ — aquel grito provocó una sacudida y una secuencia de temblores dentro de la sala.

La joven, quien suponía era Hermione, se puso de pie, había algo oscuro en su rostro, que no podía afirmar que era.

La joven sostenía la varita en alto mientras sus ojos se volvían dos perlas de fuego ardiente, Slytherin escuchó a Rowena gemir mientras la bruja a la que visualizaban a través de aquel velo lanzaba un potente hechizo materializado en un rayo amarillo.

La danza de la muerte comenzó a entonar al son de los movimientos de aquella mujer a la cual rápidamente se le había unido un hombre de cabello alborotado y oscuro y que sostenía unas extrañas gafas redondas.

—_¡A tu izquierda Harry!_ — advirtió la muchacha mientras daba medio giro y se agachaba. — _¡Sectumsempra!_ — Godric se puso rígido cuando la dulce voz de aquella bruja liberó aquel encantamiento el cual desconocía.

—¿Qué fue…eso? — escucharon a uno de los alumnos preguntar.

El nombre del hechizo no había sido lo que los había impresionado, si no las consecuencias de recibir de golpe tal ataque.

El grito del desafortunado mago enmascarado que había recibido el sectumsempra de la mujer, había causado una gran impresión en el jefe de la casa de las serpientes.

—¿Qué demonios es eso? — preguntó Godric al ver el cuerpo bañado en sangre y cortes del Mago.

—_¡Hermione, vayámonos, son demasiados y nos hemos quedado prácticamente solos! _— suplicaba Harry desde el otro lado, la tomo de la mano e intentó salir con ella de ahí, pero en un ataque de necedad, Hermione lo alejó de ella.

—_¡No Harry, vete tú pero yo me quedo…tienen que pagar, tienen que pagar por haberme quitado a Ron!_ — fue la respuesta de la muchacha mientras se acercaba al Mago que había caído.

—_¡Harry Potter, tu batalla es aquí conmigo! _— Hermione y Harry se giraron para ver aparecer al que no debe ser nombrado, la neblina apenas comenzaba a desvanecerse.

—_Tenemos que irnos Hermione, no estamos listos para esto… todavía faltan… _

—_¡No, no me iré…si tengo que morir aquí lo haré Harry…pero no antes de llevarme al infierno a Bellatrix! _

—_Hermione…_

—_¡No Harry, no vas a convencerme…vete…vete y déjame aquí, yo ya estoy muerta! _— gritó ella mientras salía corriendo, desapareciendo entre lo que quedaba de su hechizo de vapor.

¿Irse y dejarla ahí? Potter estaba dispuesto incluso a morir por ella ¿por qué carajo Hermione pensaba que iba a dejarla ahí a su suerte? El niño que vivió se dispuso a ir tras ella pero le fue imposible al recibir un inesperado choque en su espalda, todo su cuerpo se enroscó del dolor cuando el cruciatus hizo efecto en su cuerpo.

—Tú no irás a ningún lado, Potter. — la serpentina voz de Lord Voldemort fue lo único que Harry Potter escuchó.

Rowena observaba todo con asombro, juró a Merlín que jamás en su vida había escuchado un grito de dolor tan agudo y atroz, sintiendo repentinamente un escalofrío que recorrió por todo su cuero.

—Tenemos que detener esto ¡Tiene que haber un modo de derribar este velo de algún modo! — exclamó Helga cuando los gritos de horror comenzaban a hacer eco por todo el gran salón, Rowena se abrazó así misma al ver como la enorme figura de Sir Godric Gryffindor se imponía a unos cuantos pasos frente al alumnado, lanzando un _finite incantatem_, uno que había fallado abruptamente.

—Me temo querida, que no hay nada que podamos hacer. — susurró Godric tras presenciar el fracaso de su hechizo.

—Merlín nos ayude ¿a qué crees que se deba esto, Godric? — preguntó Helga mientras observaba la gran pantalla.

Salazar dejó de prestar atención a sus compañeros, sus ojos estaban puestos en el muchacho que yacía en el suelo, intentando escapar de aquel hechizo torturador, se preguntó qué clase de magia tan siniestra tenía que poseer el otro Mago, para ejecutar e infringir tanto dolor, había visto la posición y movimientos de la muñeca del Mago, el ángulo en que dirigió el hechizo a través de la varita, posiblemente, si era tan poderoso como él mismo creía que era, podía replicar ese mismo hechizo para su beneficio.

Rowena sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo cuando notó la mirada penetrante de Salazar, nunca lo había visto de tal manera.

—Interesante. — comenzó a decir Lord Salazar. — Me pregunto si, estábamos destinados a presenciar esto. —

—¿O tal vez, quizá a detenerlo? — intervino Godric. Helga y Rowena se miraron una a la otra, después posaron sus miradas en los dos hombres, ambos enfrascados en una pequeña batalla de miradas, mientras al fondo de ellos, la imagen de Hermione Granger se alzaba para atacar a Bellatrix Lestrange.

**/A través del tiempo, en la actualidad/ **

Hermione respiraba agitadamente mientras veía a Bella caer al suelo pesadamente, la bruja intentó ponerse de pie, pero fue la misma Hermione quien se lo impidió clavando el tacón de sus zapatillas en el vientre.

—Tú, no irás a ningún lado. — susurró la joven mientras apuntaba con su varita y en un rápido movimiento le arrebató el arma a su enemiga. — ¡Crucio! — rugió la leona.

—¡Pequeña escoria inmunda! ¡No tienes el poder para vencerme! — chilló Bella tras recuperarse de los espasmos causados por el cruciatus, Hermione lo sabía, sabía que tenía que sentir en la sangre el deseo de verla sufrir, pero no era su naturaleza, la imagen de Ron le vino a la mente, Bella saltó hacia su varita.

Todo se volvió lento para ambas mujeres, Bella alcanzó su arma.

Hermione cerró los ojos y al abrirlos, el odio brilló en su mirada color miel.

— ¡AVADA KEDAVRA! — exclamó Bellatrix.

— ¡CORPUS BOMBARDA! — contraatacó Hermione.

El mundo es un punto pequeño y miserable al compararlo con el resto del universo, tan insignificante somos al compararnos con lo que se encuentra fuera de nuestro alcance y de nuestro conocimiento. No somos nada cuando el miedo nos invade pero nos empequeñecemos más cuando nos percatamos de cuán grande son las cosas que creemos pequeñas.

Eso fue lo que Bella pensó de Hermione Granger antes de que su cuerpo se volviera solo una masa de carne y sangre.

Hermione bajó la varita y observó con detalle lo que quedó de Bella Lestrange, su rostro y gran parte de su blanco vestido, habían quedado empapado en sangre.

La sangre de la asesina de Ron y de Sirius Black.

La que torturó a los padres de Neville y de ella misma incluso.

Levantó su brazo izquierdo, ahí estaba, esas dos miserables palabras.

Sangre sucia.

Hermione sonrío.

**/A través del tiempo, en algún lugar de 1945, Hogwarts/**

Si el silencio tuviera un precio, en ese momento estuviera lloviendo cientos de galones sobre sus cabezas.

Todos a su alrededor estaban asombrados por cómo se había desarrollado la batalla, habían llovido cuerpos por todos lados y algunos otros surcaban el cielo debatiéndose en duelo.

Era increíble y a la vez aterrador.

Albus Dumbledore y alguno de los otros profesores bajo la petición del director Dippet, se habían puesto a la tarea de evitar que aquella cortina continuara emergiendo imágenes de aquella batalla.

—Es increíble, es como si esta cosa tuviera su propia corriente mágica. — murmuró una joven Minerva McGonagall, la mujer bajó la varita, era evidente que ningún tipo de hechizo estaba surtiendo efecto.

Los alumnos tras de ellos habían estado gritando en éxtasis cada vez que moría alguien, sobre todos los alumnos de Slytherin.

—Esto no puede seguir así, tenemos que despachar a todos antes de que esto se salga de control ¿Podría alguien por favor calmar los ánimos de los alumnos? ¡Merlín, acabamos de presenciar una terrible muerte! — chillaba Minerva mientras se volvía para ver el velo que proyectaba aquella sangrienta batalla.

Por otro lado, entre la multitud había un grupo de jóvenes espectadores que se mantenían en silencio.

—Merlín, Circe y Nimue, jamás había visto un duelo de esta magnitud ¡la voló en pedazos! — exclamó un joven de rojizos cabellos y ojos marrones.

—Baja la maldita voz, Rosier, McGonagall nos va a escuchar y de una patada nos va a sacar de aquí por tus chillidos.

—Lo siento, lo siento, pero nadie va a negar que fue un gran hechizo, fueron tan rápidos sus movimientos que no pude ver como lo hizo. — continuó agregando.

—Oh, esa sangre sucia de verdad que es fuerte y rápida, pero no para mis ojos. — la ronca voz de otro joven resonó a su lado, el pelirrojo se giró para mirarle, su compañero era por lo menos una cabeza más alta que él.

—Dolohov, ¿no me digas que alcanzaste a ver sus movimientos? — preguntó el chico llamado Evan Rosier.

—Todo lo que tenga que ver con asesinato y tortura es fácilmente captado por los ojos negros de Antonin, Evan. — intervino un muchacho robusto de cabello rubio.

Antonin Dolohov soltó una carcajada, tenía ya 17 años y sus tendencias asesinas ya eran bien conocidas entre su pequeño grupo de amigos.

Pero aquel, que se escondía tras ellos y mantenía sus ojos azules sobre la imagen de la bruja, sonrío mientras observaba a la joven novia avanzando entre la tierra desolada.

— _¡HARRY! ¡HARRY!_ — se escuchaban sus gritos— _¡¿Dónde estás ha…..¡?_

Pero la pregunta había muerto tras recibir el impacto de un expulso por la espalda, Hermione rodó por la tierra, manchando aún más el vestido que alguna vez había sido blanco.

Rápidamente la castaña se encuadró y se puso de pie con varita alzada.

— _Vaya, vaya… pero si es la sangre sucia de Granger, ¿Qué pasó bonita, hemos interrumpido un día especial?_ — Hermione entrecerró los ojos, no podía verle la cara a través de la máscara pero conocía esa voz y esos ojos azules que podía vislumbrar a través de las rendijas.

—_¿Interrumpido? ¡Lo han arruinado, tú y la escoria que encabeza este ejército de idiotas!_ — gritó exasperada, no quería llorar, no iba a llorar más hasta el último respiro que diera. —_pero hasta aquí hemos llegado, Rowle porqué de eso me voy a encargar yo_. — susurró sin la mínima idea de que Thorfinn sonreía abiertamente bajo la máscara.

—_Eso lo vamos a ver en este momento, bonita ¡Avada Kedavra! _

Tom observaba con lujo de detalle el desarrollo de aquella lucha, habían estado cenando tranquilamente cuando el saló comenzó a sacudirse tenuemente, había sido algo extraño, jamás había temblado en Hogwarts, a menos que algo estuviera a punto de ocurrir.

Todo el mundo se había levantado de las mesas cuando comenzaron a ver espectros corriendo de un lado a otro, muchos habían sido traspasados por estas especies de fantasmas, Abraxas y Romulus Lestrange habían intentado hablar con uno de ellos, pero lo único que lograron fue entender que no podían tener interacción con lo que sea que fueran.

Poco a poco los espectros fueron perdiéndose dentro de una de las paredes, pero antes de que Tom Riddle prestara atención a esta, observó a una mujer corriendo hacia él, su mirada era clara, profunda y ardía en el alma.

Sus ojos habían sido como dos brazas calientes.

La mujer, vestida con un escandaloso vestido blanco manchado de suciedad atravesó su cuerpo, Tom había saltado hacia atrás con algo de sorpresa en su cara que pudo borrar casi de inmediato.

¿Quién era ella? Se había preguntado mientras la seguía con la mirada.

— _¡HERMIONE, TENEMOS QUE IRNOS! — _

Hermione, pensó de inmediato, un nombre Muggle.

Una sangre sucia, como el indeseable de su padre. Los pensamientos del joven Tom Riddle giraban alrededor del nombre de la bruja que había despedazado a otra bruja, sin el más mínimo titubeo.

Tom escuchó hablar a Rosier y a Dolohov, este segundo alardeaba de haber aprendido el sucio hechizo con el que habían matado a la parecía una bruja carente de cordura.

—Pobrecita, han arruinado su boda. — Tom ni nadie a su lado supo quién había murmurado aquello, pero fue causa de que su labio se levantara en son de una media sonrisa.

—Arruinada para siempre.

—Cierren la puta boca, ¿Quién va a quedar arruinada teniendo tal talento para un duelo? Ridículas. — Tom desvió la mirada para notar la presencia de Cygnus Black.

Un coro de murmullos femeninos atacó al joven sangre pura que recién se había acercado.

—¡Por el amor a todo, hagan el favor de regresar a sus habitaciones, este espectáculo a terminado! Los profesores y yo encontraremos la manera de….

El profesor Dippet había sido interrumpido por una de las explosiones provenientes de la pared.

El alumnado soltó un grito mientras observaban a un joven luchando con un Mago o eso era lo que aparentaba.

—¿Pero que es esa cosa? ¡Es horrible! — exclamó Rosier observando con sorpresa a la criatura que se alzaba en el cielo junto al otro mago.

—Parece un…hombre, pero le falta gran parte de la nariz y…

—Magia aterradoramente oscura, señor Malfoy. — la voz de Albus Dumbledore atrajo la mirada de más de uno, incluido la de Tom Riddle.

—¿Profesor?

—Eso es lo que pasa cuando un Mago abusa de las artes oscuras, señor Riddle. — susurró Dumbledore antes de girarse y volver a lado de los demás profesores.

—Soy yo o el vejete te lanzó esa basura, Riddle. — susurró Abraxas sin obtener respuesta alguna.

**/A través del tiempo, en la actualidad/ **

Hermione soltó un fuerte pisotón justo en la entre pierna de Thorfinn Rowle, quien se encontraba paralizado en el suelo.

Si las miradas mataran, Hermione sabía con seguridad que estaría muerta al verle los ojos al rubio que yacía en el suelo bajo sus pies.

—Atengo otros asuntos que atender, Rowle, por favor espérame aquí…no te vayas a mover….bonito. — Hermione tenía que ir tras Harry, sabía que las cosas se habían salido de control y ya no era capaz de ver a nadie cerca, aparentemente o estaban todos dispersos o el ejército oscuro había acabado con todos ahí.

Hermione se detuvo de golpe, analizando lo que le rodeaba, todavía era capaz de ver el cuerpo de Ron, pero no muy lejos de ahí se encontraban Tonks a lado de Lupin.

El frío cubrió el cuerpo de Hermione al verlos uno al lado del otro, sin vida.

La luz de la luna bañaba la delgada figura de Hermione Granger mientras esta recorría los terrenos Weasley, había cuerpos por todos lados y la sangre corría por la tierra como riachuelos enfurecidos.

Las explosiones en el cielo retumbaban como relámpagos en plena tormenta.

Lo sabía, lo sentía en la piel cuando el viento sopló a su alrededor envolviendo su cuerpo, algo había pasado y el silencio se lo había confirmado.

La joven bruja se giró lentamente cuando escuchó los pasos de alguien acercándose, sus ojos se abrieron anonadados al encontrarse con la mirada glacial de Lord Voldemort apuntándole con su varita.

—Todo a acabado, sangre sucia. — susurró mientras sonreía abiertamente, tras de él se encontraban unos cuantos de sus mortífagos o al menos lo que quedaba de su ejército oscuro.

—Y supongo que es hora de que muera ¿no? — respondió mientras apretujaba su arma mágica entre sus dedos.

El mago oscuro sonrío.

—¿En verdad esperabas que el niño Potter me venciera, a mí? ¡El mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos? — exclamó mientras levantaba las manos al cielo, siendo coreado por los gritos de victoria de sus seguidores, Hermione, cansada, solo se limitó a observar.

—Lo mataste. — aquello no era una pregunta, era una afirmación que solo estaba haciendo.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer una tras otra.

—Oh, claro que lo maté ¿no esperabas que lo dejara morir, ciertamente sangre sucia?

—Ciertamente, esperaba que él te matara.- fue su respuesta.

—¡CRUCIO!

Las rodillas de Hermione golpearon con gran fuerza en el suelo, pero no logró caer, pudo lograr sujetarse con las manos. Voldemort la observó sorprendido mientras sostenía el hechizo de tortura, los gritos de la bruja se escuchaban por todos lados mientras los mortífagos vitoreaban a su líder.

Los nombres de sus amigos recorrían por su mente como un desfile, Harry, Ron, Ginny, ni siquiera sabía dónde se había metido su amiga, si estaba viva o no, era algo que ella desconocía.

Poco a poco su cuerpo comenzaba encorvarse mientras sus oídos habían dejado de escuchar sus gritos.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, se había visto obligada a obliviar a sus padres para mantenerlos seguros, Harry había caído, Ron se había ido, ya no le quedaba más que perder.

Poco a poco volvió a abrir los ojos, su varita estaba a unos centímetros lejos de ella, si pudiera llegar a ella, soportar el crucio un poco más, solo un poco más.

Hermione extendió la mano, sus dedos apenas rozaban la varita.

Un poco más Hermione, solo un poco más.

**/A través del tiempo, Hogwarts 1978/**

El comedor era y todo un caos, un escándalo, mientras los gritos de euforia estaban volviendo locos a los profesores.

—¡Hazlo, mátalo de una puta vez!

—¡Sirius Black, modere su lenguaje florido! — gritó Minerva desde el otro lado.

—¡Al diablo, queremos ver a esa cosa horrible muerto! — respondió el joven mientras gritaba y saltaba junto a sus amigos.

—¡Lánzale un avada kedavra de una vez!

—¡Mátalo, venga a tus amigos!

Simplemente no se podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo, todo había sucedido tan repentinamente que ni Minerva ni Dumbledore entendían como es que de estar tranquilamente cenando, ahora se encontraban observando un espectáculo.

—Esto me recuerda a esas viejas películas Muggles. — susurró el profesor Silvanus Kettlebum.

—Merlín quisiera que así como prestan atención a este tipo de cosas, lo hicieran en mis…clases. — comentó Minerva mientras dirigía su mirada hacia la pared. Ahí estaba, la joven en el suelo mientras tomaba la varita en mano, no iba a mentir, sintió un alivio cuando la bruja, contra todo pronóstico, se puso de pie y levantó la varita en contra de su atacante.

—Jamás había visto algo así, Albus. — Comentó McGonagall, — alguien resistiéndose al Crucio de tal manera.

—No sabemos qué es lo que está sucediendo Minni, pero seguramente esa chica ha estado expuesta a esa maldición más de lo que cualquiera otro ser humano debería.

Ambos, Majo y bruja, volvieron sus miradas hacia el frente, los alumnos eran un caso perdido entre grito de apoyo y otros no tanto.

Lo ocurrido segundos después, había sido tan sorprendente, que ni siquiera Albus Dumbledore era capaz de dar crédito, la bruja se había puesto de pie, rompiendo así la línea de la maldición imperdonable.

—_No, voy a permitir esto, por más tiempo_… — susurró Hermione con el rostro desencajado en ira, los azules ojos de Voldemort se abrieron de par en par mientras su cuerpo era movido hacia atrás por la fuerza ejercida de la sangre sucia al oponerse al cruciatus.

— _¡AVADA KEDAVRA!_ — gritaron ambos al presentir que aquel ataque iba hacer el último.

El cielo fue iluminado por el color de la muerte. Por el hechizo comedor de almas, mientras el enemigo de todo lo vivo se debatía con la última sobreviviente del trío dorado.

Dolía, pensó Hermione mientras intentaba esforzar su mano a seguir apretando la varita entre sus dedos.

Pero no solo el avada kedavra de ambos magos era lo único que había estado chocando entre sí, Voldemort podía ver a la bruja sangre sucia tras los rayos verdosos directamente a los ojos y ella a él.

El odio, un odio puro y salvaje brillaba en los ojos de ella, cosa curiosa lo que provocó en el mientras podía apreciar el enorme esfuerzo que ella ejercía al intentar mantenerse firme ante él.

El ciento comenzó a ulular con fuerza.

El cielo se había nublado.

Los murmullos de los mortífagos haciendo eco mientras los dos últimos oponentes se enfrentaban entre sí.

James Potter y Lily Evans se tomaron de la mano instintivamente cuando una esfera de luz incandescente se formó entre los dos ataques mortales y lo iluminó todo.

Sirius Black por primera vez había guardado silencio.

—Es increíble tal…poder. — susurraba Severus Snape tratando de absorber toda la imagen con los ojos.

—¿Quién crees que va a ganar, Snape? — la pregunta había venido de Rabastan Lestrange, quien estaba a su lado desde hace un rato.

—La sangre sucia está débil, pero no por falta de magia. — respondió absorto en la batalla que estaban observando. — esa criatura con la que está luchando indudablemente es poderosa, pero esa varita no le responde como debería, ese color del avada Kedavra es demasiado tenue. — continuó diciendo.

—Imposible, esa asquerosa inmunda no puede ganar. — intervino Lucius Malfoy.

—Nadie puede afirmar que esa cosa sea de linaje puro, Malfoy y por su asqueroso aspecto dudo mucho que lo sea. — le contestó Rabastan mientras desviaba su mirada una vez más hacia el frente.

El gran comedor se iluminó por completo por la cegadora luz que había nacido justo en medio de ambos ataques. Los gritos no se dejaron esperar mientras las puertas se abrían de par en par para dejar salir a los alumnos al sentir la primera sacudida.

—¡Por favor, no se empujen, todo estará bien! — gritaba Minerva mientras se aferraba a la mesa con ambas manos, el terremoto había empezado como una suave sacudida, pero ahora todo comenzaba a zarandearse con violencia.

**/A través de tiempo, algunos siglos antes. Howgarts/**

Los muros se mecían de un lado a otro, los retratos que habían colgado recientemente en las paredes del gran comedor caían uno tras otro como lluvia de verano.

Helga se había ido tras los estudiantes que intentaban salir con urgencia, para poder calmarlos. Rowena simplemente había ido tras ella minutos más tarde.

—Increíble. — murmuró Godric mientras sujetaba su varita con fuerza. — me pregunto si esto es algo que nos deparará— continuó diciendo sin pensar que Salazar Slytherin lo había escuchado.

El hombre ya lo había estado pensando de hecho, el castillo había sido construido para proteger y resguardar a los Magos y Brujas, pero con ello significaba que este mismo había obtenido vida propia todo gracias al poder que habían usado los cuatro.

—Es una posibilidad que el castillo nos esté queriendo decir algo con esto. — fue lo único que dijo tras cubrirse el rostro con el antebrazo, por la cegadora luz.

—¡¿Qué está pasando?! — se escuchó la voz de Rowena.

Los temblores se habían detenido.

La luz se había extinguido y el silencio ahora reinaba junto con la frialdad del momento. Y la bruja de ojos de fuego había desaparecido.

Severus Snape observaba las puertas cerradas del gran comedor, algo estaba a punto de pasar, se lo decía su instinto, el joven Mago se dio la vuelta y se retiró a sus aposentos, era increíble como Hogwarts lograba sorprenderlos cada vez más con el tiempo.

**/A través del tiempo, en la actualidad/**

Hermione abrió los ojos con asombro cuando sintió el tirón, había sido algo frió que la había rodeado por la cintura y comenzado a traerla al lado opuesto de su enemigo.

La luz que había visto nacer en medio de ambos, había explotado de tal manera que tanto el cuerpo de ella como la de Voldemort, habían sido arrojados a un lado, los Mortífagos habían desaparecido de su vista

Había sido tan potente, que incluso pensaba que probablemente no iba a sobrevivir a aquello, sus ojos ya habían perdido la capacidad de ver lo que la rodeaban, la luz la había envuelto dentro de ella y lo único que podía sentir era el calor que esta emanaba pero poco a poco la oscuridad comenzó a llamar su presencia y fue el nombre de Ron lo último que cruzó por su mente antes de quedar irremediablemente inconsciente.

**/ **

Voldemort se puso de pie lo más rápido que pudo, siendo escudado por sus mortífagos, sus ojos comenzaron a buscar a la sangre sucia con enloquecida desesperación. ¿Qué diantres había pasado? Se preguntó el Mago tenebroso mientras intentaba encontrar a la bruja, que para su sorpresa no estaba por ningún lado.

—¡Busquen a la sangre sucia! — ordenó mientras sus ojos ardían en furia pura. No había logrado matar a la sangre inmunda de Potter, levantó su mano y observó la varita de Saúco que sostenía.

Lo había sentido, la magia lo había abandonado por un momento ¿ero por qué? ¡¿Por qué la varita se negaba a serle fiel y leal si ya había matado a Snape?! ¡¿Por qué?! Pensaba enloquecidamente mientras lanzaba un hechizo al cielo en muestra de su ira.

Su cuerpo se sentía impresionantemente ligero, el pecho había dejado de pesarle y su mente ya no era un caos, todo se había ido ¿significaba eso que había muerto? El olor a flores llegó a ella, penetrando por sus poros nasales, el aroma era dulce, delicioso. Estaba muerta, pensó mientras la cara de Ron tomaba forma en su mente, sonrío, estaba segura que se reuniría con él.

Las voces de sus amigos se escuchaban en la lejanía, la risa de Harry y Ron, Hermione sonrío mientras abría los ojos, el cielo estaba despejado pero era l sombra de un enrome árbol quien la cuidaba de los rayos del sol, ¿Dónde estaba? Se preguntó mientras se ponía de pie.

—¿Quién eres tú y como has llegado hasta aquí? — Hermione se giró rápidamente con varita en mano, apuntando hacia la persona que había estado detrás de ella.

—Eso mismo te pregunto yo a ti, ¿Quién eres y que haces aquí? — cuestionó ella sosteniendo fuertemente su varita mientras se enfrentaba a un par de ojos verdes abiertos de par en par.

—Eres tú… — susurró con sorpresa aquel hombre.

Hermione frunció el ceño, sin entender que era lo que estaba pasando, fue cuando algo llamó mucho la atención, las vestimentas y el entorno en el que se encontraba, la castaña se giró lentamente mientras observaba lo que la rodeaba, abrió los labios y los ojos anonadada al descubrir lo que tenía en frente, más allá del jardín.

Era Hogwarts, se encontraba en el patio del castillo, ¿Pero qué diablos estaba haciendo en el colegio de magia y hechicería?

**CONTINUARA...**


End file.
